


Rear Guard

by anesor



Category: Home Alone (Movies), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anakin made his bed- but doesn't want to lie in it, Attack on the Jedi temple, Gen, Home Alone Inspired Shenanigans, Original Character Death(s), RotS AU, slight ref to Tatooine slave culture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27998499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anesor/pseuds/anesor
Summary: Newly named Darth Vader leads his troops into the Jedi Temple for Vengeance and to save his wife.  But Jedi of any age still have agency and stubbornness.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 9
Kudos: 46
Collections: Shadows of the Clone Wars (NaNo2020 short stories)





	1. No More Jedi

### \- Darth Vader, outside the Jedi Temple

Lord Vader marched into the main entrance to the Jedi Temple, unlike his many secretive exits to visit his wife.

_**No more.** _

He had to protect her, keep her safe from the horrors of the childbed… the cruelty of the Masters. He’d felt that grief too often on his homeworld. They all trusted Shmi, but that didn’t help her when she was taken by those animals. No one went after her until  _he_ got there.

He would fight anyone to protect Padmé and his child… even the Jedi who refused to help him.

The entrance seemed oddly empty as he led his troops in a formal march. He didn’t think he was marching in time with them, but their footfalls echoed through his heart.

The grand entrance hall had dozens of Jedi: retired, recovering, and blank-faced Temple Guards. They fought desperately, some even vindictively once they identified Vader and Appo in the lead.

Some did not finish Falling before they fell into the Force.

_See if they deserve dying too as the Force wills, it you ancient troll._ His thoughts were bitter even as his troops died along with the animals.

His opponents dead, he looked around. He’d expected these defenders, but there weren’t enough.

There weren’t any creche masters or Padawans not yet cleared for the field.

“How do you want us to proceed, Lord Vader?” Appo asked, strain in his voice.

“Were you supplied with maps?”

“No, sir. The Temple was notorious for incomplete and outdated maps. Only a few troopers had served here enough to know the lay of the land. Most of those are out in the field, like 2224, hunting traitors who escaped the net.”

Vader tapped his new, dark armor. He knew the terrain, so the other teams would have to be much more cautious and call him in, if there were pockets of resistance. This could take days, the Temple had been built and rebuilt for thousands of years, back into the old Sith wars. “Main group, with me, two teams concentrate on holding this beachhead and expanding if you see a clear opportunity.”

Vader doubted any ‘real’ Council members remained. Any ancient defenses still untriggered. They could do this, even if it was slow.

He was more concerned if Kenobi returned before he was finished. The man was both stubborn and had higher Council clearances. Vader just didn’t know if any other Masters were competent enough to direct a defense.

Vader knew just marching in was stupa. “Set spotter squads on the exterior walls, jumping down is a learned skill for them.”

The troopers seemed uneasy at this skill.

Vader remembered leaping from high spires and making his Master get grays in  _his_ twenties. “We’ll need to take the security office and the High Council chamber as command posts. Security is close, but the other will be a tougher slog.”

“What can we expect, Sir?” a Sergeant wondered.

“We should be past the worst of the fighting, few able bodied Jedi have been in the Temple for months. We already met most of them. Now the weaker ones are left, and we will take all the traitors to the Empire. Fight smart.”

Appo saluted and started assigning the groups as Vader sent out his mind to survey the terrain. There were many lives, and he wondered of any non-Jedi had stayed out of some twisted loyalty. A few minutes later and he felt the distant percussion of explosives.

_Someone_ up there thought they were skilled in tactics.


	2. While Littles Flee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even young Jedi are dedicated to saving others from Sith Forces...

###  _\- Initiate Polli, disused rooms in the Jedi Temple_

Polli stashed another medic kit in one of their hideaways. Enthan had mapped many hidden paths over the last years, spying on Knights who knew things but wouldn’t tell Initiates. She wished she could snatch one of the medical droids that was fully functional, but Master Che was a serene frantic, gathering the worst injured and and sending Educorps caregivers and littles off in escape groups through the lower levels and out into the Undercity.

Those escape routes might help the youngest get away, but Polli and her clan mates were not to abandon their home to the Sith forces while the littles were fleeing.

Korun-born Mirran had caught a glimpse of the darksider marching inside the main entrance like he or she owned it. Her twin Adus was Polli’s lab partner and he was sure the darksider was a male, and a powerful, very Dark Sith.

Kotton wouldn’t say as she fingered her still new sikka bead, the first of them to make Padawan in the clan. Kotton had been happy to stay in the Temple and avoid the battlefields.

All five of them could see that irony now.

Adus had Master Ros’ padd, though his eyes were still red after being distracted by the battle below when Ros passed into the Force. Kotton growled, worried that her far away Master was already gone like Temple guards and recovering Knights’ in their delaying action.

Polli had never been afraid of clones in the Temple before, but now they were faceless killers following behind a stolen guardian knight’s saber.

Kotton looked down to the main entrance, her eyes glistening. “We can help more escape, the more we slow the attackers and frustrate them into making mistakes. The Temple isn’t really much of a military target, any GAR destroyer carries more personnel and firepower than a temple and school. This is a symbolic, terror attack against the Republic’s ideal and the Order. The Sith isn’t even facing the Jedi in open battle but in betrayal. If they take it fast it shows our weakness, the Light’s weakness when the Darkness strikes.”

Polli swallowed. “We’re staying, then?”

“Yes. We are as much Jedi and can protect the Littles and their caretakers,” Mirran looked angry, but no teacher would scold her now.

Adus’ padd gave a tiny chime. “I got into the Master’s account. He had security access and I can tie in the mouse droids for ambushes.

Enthan asked, “Can we tell if any others are staying? We don’t have much time.”

“Master Kenobi gave a lecture on a three-way civil war and how the younger faction used terrain and found materials...” Kotton was better at this than she’d realized. “So we use any materials and traps we can make that slows them and makes them less effective.”

“What if we _kill_ them?” Adus frowned, he still wasn’t sure if he wanted to train as a healer or stay with his twin.

Mirran returned that frown, her dark eyes sparkling. “How many of our people, our lineages have they already killed? Masters who will never teach us? Do we think Sith will just let _us_ go because we’re young?” She did not look at Kotton, they could all feel the Padawan’s grief, bleeding for hours from nightmares before they knew why.

Polli held her hand up. “We don’t have to make these traps outright lethal, but even _clones_ should know better than to invade holy places...”

“Sith don’t believe that _anything_ can be holy. We don’t even know if they believe in hells.” Enthan’s grin was false as he scratched his horn nubs.

Cotton nodded and said, “That doesn’t matter right now. Scramble communications for anyone not of the creche or medical, Adus. We don’t know if they got codes from any Knights in the field. Enthan, cut power for anything within three levels of intruders and increase heat. There’s limits to how cool their armor can keep them. Polli, you want to warn them, find or make a recording of Master Yoda telling them to leave and find a way to have the warning delivered in a harmless mess. Mirran start sabotaging lifts and stairs but leave a few for us that adults, especially in armor won’t pile through. I’m running to the science labs to see if we can adapt droid poppers and mess up their armor and comms. Meet in the desert garden in two hours.”

Polli _liked_ that garden, almost as much as the fountains, even if it made her eyes itch badly.

The intruders were only slowed by more desperately injured, even as lights and power went away. Squads of mouse droids delivered glue and clouds of fiber, repeating Master Yoda saying ‘Leave, you will’ at volume until destroyed.

Polli wished she could stop and enjoy them fumbling if they tried to move without vision. Even better if they removed their helmets.

_No time, no time!_

Polli went to help Mirran. The stairs up _must be_ blocked, let the attackers think they were hoping for air rescue when the creche Masters and healers were leaving through under levels. Carting furniture with service droids and the Force clogged the old wide spiral stairs upward, pulling out or destroying the lynchpins would not solve tons of equipment falling.

Enthan arrived to the desert garden with a grin. “I got the emergency stairs into the Council chamber. Like a _ton_ of compressed fire suppressant foam will expand to cut off air in the shaft. They’ll need days to cut out and remove it if they think to find anyone there running defenses.”

Polli asked her friends, all sweaty and sore, “What else do we have that’s heavy but easy to clog lift shafts?”

“Water or sand from the gardens. I need help finishing the poppers. If we can break the electronics in their armor… it won’t help against the Sith, but he must be a coward to bring an army against the injured and younglings...” Kotton was finally showing anger too. “They have not left, lethalities are necessary now. Can we handle that?”

Polli blinked, this was opposite why she worked so hard to become a Padawan. The Living Force made her weep with interconnected joy in deep meditations. She wasn’t really for the field, but the harsh balance of healing. Every hour they distracted the clones was that many fugitives who might get away. “To save a life, we kill the cancer.”

Adus and Mirran nodded in synch, while Enthan spoke darkly, “We won’t have to handle it long, a few days at most.”


	3. Troops Didn't Have Warning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The progress of Vader's troops through the mountain of the Temple is slowing. Like he needs more frustration...

### \- Darth Vader, not far enough

Vader couldn’t stop himself. _It was funny._ He’d turned aside just enough that the foam clung to his hood instead of his face. His troops, they didn’t have that warning, so their helmets had thick layers of glue or tar and foam chunks. Brushing if off only gummed up their gloves too.

He could feel the annoyance in his troops and the frustration when they had to choose between comms and seeing.

At least half chose seeing in enemy territory.

Vader wondered who was in the shadows directing this. He would have bet Kenobi, but he wasn’t due back from Ultipau for at least another day. The 212th had no body, and Vader wasn’t sure he’d believe the Old Man was dead even with a body after Hardeen. Nor would Kenobi have failed to face Vader in his own arrogance.

This was already taking longer than he expected. He’d almost forgotten that the Temple was the hollowed out mass of a huge mountain under the statued halls. They would need to clear every wing and level. Even with his own secret departures over the years, he was aware that he did not know all the forgotten places.

This resistance was making him look bad to his new Master. And _**h** _ _**e** _ would not accept good faith efforts alone…

They swept through the more public ground levels, only rarely facing any defenders in the dim light from the clone torches and narrow windows. The next levels were administrative. Seppies would have loved the secrets open to the air, even if the Seppies were more phantoms than a real threat to the Empire.

Secure the Jedi threat to his own, first.

The stairs were needed with lifts not working, elementary tactics. Vader could climb up easily. But he always preferred having someone he could trust to watch his back. And he could protect his troopers as well.

These stairs looked open and fit the low-grade danger he was sensing in the Force.

Then troopers started stumbling and even falling. One bad dominoing fall left a trooper hanging over the edge in the central space that went up and down ‘only’ a dozen levels.

Jokes about tripping ended after the first dozen stumbles. Vader reached down with his bare hand to confirm the grease.

The hall to a major transfer area had blockades, along with a drained and dead maintenance droid.

“Wait,” he commanded and he removed the memory core. He might be able to slice the droid’s memory and discover which Master was directing this. Vader could stop by a workshop when they got up to the teaching levels.

The lift was still non-responsive, and he could see a mass of… stuff above their heads. With a lethal level danger. That left the stairway again, still dangerous, but he didn’t see any grease this time.

These levels had lecture halls and the quartermaster. There should be a memory scanner and Vader inserted the memory, looking for recent commands...

Ridge poked a box wrapped like a gift with a tag, too.

Vader felt a spike of warning and swung around to the box too small to be that dangerous.

A swirl of glittery and colorful dust swirled out like a water fountain and clouded his sight.

The spike of danger was fading, when it began to whirl and a Force-awful stink invaded his nose.

It almost tasted like sewage.

Sewage that had fermented for weeks.

The troops who had lost their helmets evacuated the room, coughing and spitting. Even the ones with filters were groaning.

Vader did not want to lose face and yield,

But his eyes watered and he tried to cough enough to get rid of the taste. But that meant he breathed in the second spray that tasted worse than the first.

Troopers glared at each other or tried to resist laughing at the shining powder clinging to tar and paint form earlier traps.

Vader’s saber demolished the whirring booby trap.

The next cramped stair they reached, was one Vader had seldom used in the culture and history wing of the classroom areas. The treads were clean, no mouse droids were tucked into corners to annoy the kriff out of...

No living Force presences were nearby.

His troops were wary now, marked with layered foam clumps and some hobbling along from minor injuries. Shadows in the darkened hall made even Vader uneasy despite living here for half his life. But the Temple had never worked directly against him… Only now did he wonder if overheard Initiate tales of the Temple being sentient were true.

He gestured the men to move forward with him, counting on the Force to warn him of danger

A buzz and he ducked as something swung overhead, a second swinging by, crashing and splashing liquid all over him and his men.

Bright in the light was a neon purple and radioactive yellow, dripping off from industrial buckets. Further back they only got smaller splotching, and Denal started scratching where some must have dripped down into his blacks.

Despite his mission from the Chan- Emperor Palpatine, he wanted to say something snarky with Ahsoka… or even with Obi-Wan.

He could almost imagine their snickering and suppressed laughter if he admitted he wished he had done this to Windu.

But that thought fell of a cliff into the Darkness, and Vader shook himself as the paint dripped down and was absorbed in his dark- were dark, robes. Now he and his advance squad were marked with bright colors.

Seeing the clones scratching, Vader wanted to rub his own back where it now itched… like…

He cast his senses over the liquid, trying to ignore the itch. Was it acidic?

No, it wasn’t damaging.

Just an annoyance.


	4. Never Meet Her Grandmaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even Home Field advantage for the Initiate clan, is not enough...

### \- Padawan Kotton S’ssikque

Kotton looked at her friends, wish ing she would see them become Padawans and then Jedi Knights. She had not been all that upset when her new Master, Master  Julderi  , was reluctant to take her to the Battlefront.

The death of the Sith, Dooku, was witnessed by the best Generals. His ashes were quietly interred in the depths of the Temple. Not as an honor, but as a surety. Some lessons about the Dark needed to be preserved, even that respected Masters with decades of service could lose their way.

Kotton would never meet her Grandmaster, she died on Geonosis. 

It could have been far worse, Dooku had to be defeated by his own Grandpadawans, At least her Grandmaster had joined the Force as a Jedi. Whatever grief her Master still held, they would soon enough be joined together in the Force.

All she could do now was help other Jedi survive.

H er  sweaty and tired  friends only really had each other, no Master, no choosing by a lineage stretching far into the past and future. Bright, su ch bright potential  at this end of the Republic  as they knew it .

All they could do, she could do, is to harry and obstruct the Sith invaders and corrupted clones. And pray they would join the Force kindly.

But they still had traps they could use to distract the Sith leader. He might have defeated those few who faced him easily, but Kotton had no pride to face a Sith as a new Padawan. He, whoever he was, might have kept his men together making them harder to pick off with traps, but she was glad he hadn’t gotten mad enough to bomb them from orbit. Someone wanted the symbolic conquest and it wasn’t the one leading this attack.

So she fought a shell game distracting her immediate opponent into the tactics of mistake, leaving him too frustrated and unable to rise above tactics into strategy.

She was under no illusion what the outcome would be, but their lives would buy time and distance for the creche and creche masters. “Fill the residence stairs with water and sand traps. They have no shovels or droids to clear it.”

Enthan looked up, already exhausted. “We could put some phosphorus in the water. They will have to waste time defusing all traps.”

“Do that to the south stairs, sand and water in the north.”  The wider stairs had barricades.

Mirran and Adus reported by audio: “We got maintenance droids in the outer walls applying oil instead of cleaners. They will remove grapple lines too as much...”

Kotton interrupted. “Get back to the Knight dining hall for the next round of traps.” She had only a few minutes to come up with more.

They had hundreds of poppers scavenged from senior Padawan labs and nearly battery dead droids were to clean slowly until surrounded by intruders.  Fifty or more might be enough to short out the remaining helmets, so they could start dropping tools and bricks.  Enthan would monit o r  to tweak the second wave.

Polli touched Kotton’s arm. “You need to eat and drink, Kotton, even if you are a Padawan. Five minutes won’t hurt...” 

Somewhere the kind Hamadryas had collected tooth-rotting food meant to treat several creche clans and a sugary juice.

Kotton had never felt hungrier in her life, and gorged on the snacks.

While she ate, the Vanle twins, grabbed food too. Mirran started helping Kotton filling wash buckets with smelly ammonia and heavy hand tools.

Enthan and Adus studied the feed from the popper trap, startled by something. They whispered to each other.

“What’s the bad news?” Kotton looked at Polli, as she was already getting anxious about the rising danger in the traps. So far, P olli had been kept away from helping with the more lethal ones. But, clones would die, and they weren’t considered people by the average civilian.

“ Something is strange about the clones,” Adus said still peering at the feed. “We expected the EMP would give the ones still in helmets, headaches… BUT, even the ones without helmets reacted too, shaking their heads and looking dazed for a few minutes.”

Hope blazed in the Padawan.

Polli looked at her with worry. “Are we sure they aren’t droids? Thenwewouldn’tbekillingthem...”

Kotton needed to stop that delusion. “No, they are alive. They have presences, like any sentient. They bleed, they care for other people. I don’t know what happened, but they are people.”

“Oh...” Her friend looked like she wanted to cry.

“But maybe they have prosthetic or some other implants they won’t tell us younglings about. If we can blowout the prosthetics, we might disable most or all of them.”

“I can rig larger ones to move through the droid tunnels and get the reinforcements in the Grand hall too.” Enthan scratched his horns.

“Mirran, help Enthan make and place them to disable them all downstairs!” Kotton knew the clones downstairs didn’t have a Sith guarding them.

Polli’s smile was less sad.

“Adus and Polli, we need to make a net  to saturate around the Sith, and leave him alone. The coward.” 


	5. They Could Be Useful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His Master grows impatient, and Vader is not without fear.

### \- Darth Vader

Vader had to admit the traps were getting more clever, even if rarely lethal. He wondered if…

The visual memory of the droid didn’t show a Master or knight’ s presence , but youngling  voice s  at first and then fuzzy images . Only one had a Padawan sikka, and the  defenders were slowing a good portion of the 501 st . They were doing far better than the K n ights and Masters he had already defeated.  They could be useful if he could capture them.

A swinging battering ram moved through the stairs, just missing Appo. He would have fallen nearly the dozen levels to the bottom of this shaft, but Vader was getting better at feeling the traps…

Or the younglings’ fear was swelling.

His comm went off, still labeling his Master as the Chancellor. “Yes, my Master?”

Palpatine’s voice was very cold. “Vader, why have you not completed your mission? Sith Apprentices _**obey**_ their Masters. Have you _lied_ to _**me,**_ that you are unable to fulfill your task and eliminate the weak fool Jedi?”

With a chill running down his back, Vader felt the absolute zero of the Emperor’s contempt  as he dropped to his knees . The friendly grandfather a false memory, he had n o safety. “ Master. The Temple is larger, much larger than public maps. It will be your s , I swear it.” 

“ Be certain, Apprentice. You know the costs if you fail?”

“I will not fail.” Vader kept his voice as servile as on his homeworld when his mother was punished for his misbehavior.

But he fumed that his men witnessed his humiliation.

Drawing on the power from his anger, he led the charge up through the last landings  toward the creche levels , burning and destroying the traps as they triggered, muttering  an echo , “...We trigger them.”

One workroom had the debris from incomplete traps and unhealthy food.

Vader blinked as some of his men laughed uneasily, pointing at the crisps and sugary drinks.

No presence was close, possibly not within several levels. The structure would keep narrowing until they reached one of the Council rooms. Leaving time for the rats to move to another area.

He should just bomb the tomb, save time and his men… but the Emperor wanted the trophy of his revenge. And Vader would obey.

They exited the stair, Vader detecting a growing danger. But again not lethal.

Disabled or battery dead droids were scattered around as they edged into the room. “Appo, harvest the memories and we’ll get some intel.”

His Commander waved a signal and a couple of the men with slicing skills moved forward.

Vader scanned around them and the danger held steady, if low.

Then it spiked high and a squeal drove into his head, coming from all directions. It took too many seconds of head-splitting for him to identify droid poppers saturating this section. Too many to take out with his saber as he bent over like his men…

Then it stopped.

Vader stood up, looking at his men, wondering why they weren’t recovering. Even the ones still with helmets were doubled over and in shock.

Feeling them in the Force, their presences blared with emotions now: anger, pain, and fear. Several were weeping.

Appo stared at Vader, looking at h im with his hand twitching toward his blaster  and flooded with self-loathing. “ General? Why?  ** Why ** are we killing shinies and Commanders? That’s like attacking Commander Tano. She’d never...”

“The Jedi are traitors the Emperor Palpatine. They cannot be allowed to live.”

Appo just looked at Vader and blinked. His gaze firmed and he turned to encourage his brothers, speaking quietly as they gathered themselves.

His Commander was painfully stoic on top of now muted emotions, but the clearest was disapproval.

Vader shook himself. He didn’t like that his troops all reacted to the droid poppers. _**They should not.**_ They’d bled far too often, fought so viciously, felt too much. “Take ten, use the freshers. Medic, get up here. I want you to check why you all were hit harder.”

Vader wished Kix was here as he was more trusted, but he’d sent Kix with Rex to Mandalore before everything got kriffed.

When he checked, the  clones downstairs had the EMP attack at nearly the same time, right after they’d executed a small Jedi.


	6. I Heard the Blasters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The younglings retreat higher and higher in the Jedi Temple, while Vader faces major losses in his forces.

### \- Initiate Mirran Vanle

Mirran tumbled out of the ventilation shaft, weeping. “He dropped his toolbox when I broke the grill. He had a small smile that he never makes outside of sparring and shoved me down the hall to the corner… I heard the blasters just after he lit his training saber. And Enthan was gone.”

Clearly clenching her teeth, Kotton looked at Adus. “We’re moving now and withdrawing higher. Keep your sister moving, even if you have to carry her. I don’t know what to do next, so we rest in the safest nook the Force sends us to. Let them look for us fruitlessly while we rest and come up with anything we can.”

She wasn’t sure if her friends had Mastered spire jumping yet, but that might let them bypass the invaders and drop into the Undercity. Changed clothing and become a gang to flee to a Jedi friendly world.

Kotton refused to mourn yet.

_She had no time left._

* * *

_**\- Darth Vader** _

Vader had checked two of the droid’s memory packs himself. Again and again, the same five faces were putting together traps and hacking parts of the Temple system. He could not get in all the banks that he should have, someone like Nu or Sinube must have put on another encryption layer. He could break it, but not quickly and he already knew enough.

No Master or Knight was directing them, they made no pointless or proud gestures. He sighed. They might be old enough to have known Ahsoka, and _they_ had nothing to do with her betrayal. Regardless, Vader had to neutralize them to present the Temple to his Master.

He’d lost at least half his team since the EMP, including Appo.

They just slipped away.

Far more went AWOL than even the worst of the sieges. Vader didn’t want to admit he had mixed feelings. He felt betrayed that they left their posts in the middle of action in enemy territory. But there had been so very few deaths since the initial push in the Entrance Hall. It’s not like he needed many more than a squad for this. But a part of him from the sands of Tatooine was gleeful they were slipping away into the night.

He was deeply uncomfortable at being in the Depur role for this.

The new Code said power and the Force would set him free but he wasn’t feeling free either...

Resuming the stair climbing, traps were still waiting for them. Water and fire suppressing materials were annoying enough until they reached the empty Council Chamber.

The wet sand was the karking worst, running down his robes to join the caked paint.

They had to be waiting for an escape vehicle and he moved outside on the spire alone. There he found four exhausted younglings, the one girl standing and glaring at him her fists clenched.

A battered transport passed low to hover with turrets trained on the tired Sith. An infinitely familiar voice came out. “I see _your troops_ did not betray and attack _**you,**_ Anakin, and you are as Dark as Dooku now. I loved my Padawan, but _I do not know you._ Come along now, young ones...”

Anakin spasmed, wanting to leap over to attack, to corral the younglings, to go on another mission where everything made sense, to feel something as elusive as welcoming happiness. That struggle was enough to hold Anakin in place.

The younglings jumped over and the transport darted away from closing Empire ships, with better piloting than the Jedi ever admitted to.

His past was dead, and he felt he lost _something_ above the now-empty Temple.

He had failed his Master _**so badly.**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I admit I hadn't originally planned for Obi-Wan's last minute save to have any interaction with Vaderkin, but he really wanted to speak his mind to his once student. 
> 
> Vader still had not fully transitioned to Sith until after Mustafar, which will not repeat. The contrast in how his Masters treat failure will be profound. Kenobi has surviving younglings and other refugees to shepherd so he doesn't have time to wallow in his grief.

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing refers to Kevin from Home Alone specifically aside from the concept. 
> 
> Home Alone was made under 20th Century Fox, but is probably swallowed by Disney, just like Star Wars. Lucas created Star Wars and Hughes did Home Alone. No ownership is implied nor profit made from this story.


End file.
